Introductions
by Shot Through Quiver
Summary: Introductions can bring about the start of new lives and can spell the end of old ones.


100 Themes Challenge I ended up starting on a dare from my cousin.

The word was Introduction.

So the whole idea came from a picture my _other _cousin showed, between Lorelei and Giovanni and they are both walking away from Sneasel and Silver.

Now it's my desktop background.

Off we go.

* * *

Silver knew everyone he wanted to know and he knew everyone he thoughthe _needed _to know.

But the five people standing in front of him drew no connection. No sudden flashback back to a time long ago. No words or voices drifting through his head. Nothing, absolutely nothing. They were as unidentifiable as the hordes of Team Rocket Grunts crawling like vermin throughout Team Rocket Headquarters.

The split second Silver pushed upon the door with a fierce grunt, he noticed that there were four men and two women, not including him. The men were standing close to one another, snickering from some silent joke passed along like the passing of a baton in a foot race. Silver could tell immediately that the men were quite good friends, having known each other for a few years or so.

Silver's blood red eyes glided over to the women and he was surprised at such the contrast; in Team Rocket, almost everyone knew one another, and if they didn't like each other, they would at least _try _to appear gregarious.

But both the woman were challenging that unspoken rule; they were standing almost two arm lengths away, staring at each other's eyes. Their body language suggested that they weren't too fond of each other; their arms were crossed and their heads were slightly tilted up in a gesture of boldness and of challenge. Both of their eyes were squinting ferociously at one another, and it seemed like there was an intense and silent conversation going on between the two of them.

A loud but controlled cough snapped Silver out of his reverie. It was Silver's father, Giovanni standing tall and rigid in a crisp, ironed, brown suit behind his desk. Silver turned slightly and stood firmly in place, his eyes glaring at his father's.

"So, Silver." Giovanni paused for a moment, struck by the loud silence in the room. "I want you to meet a few people that I feel are necessary for you to know."

That last sentence Giovanni said held a double meaning for Silver; it meant that his father could leave and these would be his guardians for a couple of months. This happened often; once Silver's father had been gone for over a year. It meant that he would be abandoned again.

Giovanni strode out from behind his desk and stood behind the clump of males, who all were standing tall but seemed quite relaxed, considering they were in the presence of the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni himself.

"This is Petrel." Petrel was this gaunt and gangly, drunk looking sort of man with wide, bloodshot eyes and bright but disheveled purple hair and clothes. Petrel ambled forward and stuck out his long and bony hands for a handshake. Silver warily shook his hand lightly, and Petrel smiled, crow's fingers deepening from a smile. Perhaps Petrel was older than Silver had first thought.

"Got a wary one, eh, Giovanni?" Petrel said slowly, his voice deep and hoarse. Petrel seemed like the type of "wise guy" you would see passed out and beaten up outside of some shabby tavern.

Giovanni seemed on the verge of smiling, a corner of his lips twitching.

"This is Archer." Archer was this trim and elegant man with short, cropped blue hair and quite a creepy smile which showed all of his perfect white teeth. Silver imagined Archer as the type of man who would appear as the designer or the model in fashion shows, not some executive in a dangerous and illegal corporation.

"Nice to meet you, Silver." Archer said smoothly, while holding out a hand. Silver shook his hand nonchalantly while yawning, one hand covering his mouth. Suddenly, Archer's eye had this sudden ferocious glint in them, as if in anger for the disrespect paid to him. But he said nothing and Silver released his hand.

"This is Proton." Giovanni said. Proton was a slim and trim man with sea green hair and an air of what seemed to be confusion and obliviousness. God knows how he made it here. Silver's first impression of Proton would have to be of a creeper that would probably sit and wait outside your bedroom window.

"It is, like, so nice to meet you, Silver. I mean, Giovanni has told me so much- and my god, your hair is the exact same shade as Ariana! I mean, its likes you're mother and son!" On second thought, Proton wouldn't be just a creeper; he would be a _gay_ creeper. It was just really noticeable, in the way he walked and the way he walked.

Silver couldn't really muster any courage-or words, for that matter-to answer back to Proton. He could only try to smile when all he wanted to do was grimace.

Giovanni coughed once again, and pointed to the two women standing away from the clump of men.

"This is Ariana." Giovanni said. Silver could hear a mix of some kind of emotion, annoyance or fondness or maybe even regret. There was a razor sharp edge to his voice, and it seemed to Silver that he was trying to cover up that said emotion.

Ariana was a confident and independent woman, Silver could tell, from the way she walked over and grasped his hand. She had bright red hair and red eyes, and Silver could tell how Proton had thought there was some resemblance. Ariana had blood red lipstick and nail polish; it was as if she had clawed someone and the blood had dried onto her nails. When Ariana held out her heavily bejeweled hand and Silver reached out to grasp it firmly, Silver could sense some hostility and hatred.

He let go quickly.

Giovanni gestured to the last woman. "This is Lorelei." Giovanni said, with a different glint in his eyes and voice softer and huskier than usual.

Silver glared at the woman as she strode closer on a pair of dangerously high red stilettos. They were probably sharp enough to poke somebody's eye out if needed. Lorelei smiled softly and held out her hand. Silver took it cautiously and was surprised by how small her hands were; his hand easily masked hers. Now that he looked at Lorelei closely, he realized how small and delicate she was. Lorelei was the smallest of the group by at least a foot, even with the heels. But even though she was small, there was ferocity in her eyes that Silver couldn't name but felt connected to.

Lorelei had the same shade of hair that Silver had, but had warm chocolate brown eyes and a lopsided smile. There was something about her that Silver couldn't place. On second thought, Lorelei seemed very familiar. Lorelei adjusted her glasses nervously and it was then that Silver realized that he was still grasping her hands. He let go and stood away from Lorelei, adjusting his black and red jacket in order to appear distracted.

When Silver looked back up, he saw that Lorelei had tears in her eyes. _From what? I haven't done anything to make her upset._

Lorelei drew closer once again, but this time she hugged Silver fiercely.

Silver stepped back and blinked his eyes once in astonishment. No one had ever hugged him, not even his own father. Lorelei's hands winded around Silver's neck and caressed his hair and her face was nestled against his collarbone. Silver couldn't say or do anything. All he could see was Lorelei hugging him with the world turning blurry and dizzy around him.

Silver felt love for the first time.

Lorelei looked up with a tear drenched face, silver eyes suddenly steely and determined.

"I am your mother." Lorelei said softly, patting both his shoulders. "Hopefully you will believe me. But to believe you just have to remember." She concluded that sentence with a small peck on the cheek and three long strides to the tall oak door, which she left propped open, as if to say: _You can take your own path._

Silver was numb. But his brain was sharp and aware. Now was the time to make a decision about what he wanted to do in life.

Silver turned away from his father and sprinted to the open door, out into the sunlight.

That was the day he ran.

_Fin._

* * *

After writing this, I realized that the Executives came after. . . so yeah, complete bust. Until someone proves me otherwise.


End file.
